


Never Cold With You

by promptoargentum (asgardianbackseatbickering)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianbackseatbickering/pseuds/promptoargentum
Summary: Written for tumblr user memoriesofpurelight as part of the FFXV Small Secret Santa exchange. Their prompt was 'something Christmassy'.





	Never Cold With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years(?) since I've actually finished something so if this is rusty it's not hard to guess why.

It’s Prompto’s first time at the Winter’s Fair and it shows. He hasn’t stopped humming a cheerful tune to himself since they got here and there’s a giddy sort of bounce to his step as he wanders about Insomnia’s marketplace and takes in the sights. From the colourful booths offering all kinds of seasonal souvenirs to the dozens of strings of decorations and soft-glowing lights which lend a certain warmth to the snowy scene. Music as well as laughter fills the air, mixed with the delicious smells of baked goods, spices, and hot chocolate coming from the food stands.

“Noct, look!”

The prince by his side stops fiddling with his oversized Moogle sweater - it’s conveniently winter themed and a matching pair with Prompto’s chocobo one - to see what’s got the blond excited this time. He catches him pointing over at the main square, which for the duration of the event hosts a large ice-skating rink, groups of people both big and small sliding and twirling their way around in circles.

“Well, go for it.”

“What, alone?” Prompto sputters, looking almost offended, “But where’s the fun in that? Besides, you gotta teach me, bud.”

“Fine,” Noctis laughs because, although it’s tempting to watch his best friend flail about, in the spirit of things it wouldn’t really be fair to turn him down.

Even with Noctis’ assistance however, it turns out Prompto has a tendency to be quite slippery on his feet. He has lost count of the number of times he’s already hit the ice by now, dragging the prince down with him on every single occasion because he’s been clinging to him in one way or another, gripping his hand, his arm, anything he can reach, since the very start.

Noctis doesn’t mind, not even when he knows people are staring and they’ll both end up a little sore. He doesn’t get a lot of carefree days like this anymore and Prompto sporting a smile so bright it could melt the ice and snow around them is enough on its own to make it all worth it. The surprised squeaks that leave him whenever Noctis decides to race a lap around the track with the blond tugged in tow are a nice bonus.

Later that night they’re huddled up together on the couch, still wearing those ridiculous sweaters and hardly paying any attention to the cheesy feel-good movie playing out in front of them on the TV screen. Noctis is one step away from completely dozing off, already his eyes have slipped shut, while Prompto nurses a hot drink and peruses the various shots he snapped. He stops, though, once he lands on his favorite, the selfie with both of them underneath an arch of lights that closely resembles a starry night sky.

“Hey, Noct?” he calls and a sleepy grunt is the closest thing to an answer he gets. A moment passes and then Prompto continues in a more shy tone of voice. “Thanks, you know, for coming with me today. I had a blast.“

With a sigh the prince nestles himself closer to the warmth beside him, leans his head in the crook of his dear friend’s neck, and cracks a smile.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
